A new beginning
by kluc12
Summary: Kalinda and Lana are finally together but what happens when a flame from Kalinda's past moves into her life.


It's late and Lana is just getting ready for bed and gets a knock on her door. She grabs her gun and opens the door. To her surprise Kalinda is standing there waiting to come in.

"Are you crazy, I have a gun". Lana tells Kalinda. But Kalinda doesn't care and walks in. She is scanning the room as Lana puts her gun down. "

Look Kalinda it's late, and I have to get up in the morning". As she tells her that she looks into her eyes and sees something that she can't quite put her finger on. Kalinda moves closer to Lana, a little too close, so close their lips almost touch. She grabs Lana by the waist of her robe then puts her up against a wall. She starts to undo the the robe and gropes Lana's left breast. This in return makes Lana moan as she feels a pool of wetness growing between her trembling legs. Kalinda then trails her hand down Lana's surprisingly toned stomach, like really toned (when does she have time to work out Kalinda thinks) but the truth was Lana just started working out two years ago when she met Kalinda because she knew this day would come. Kalinda starts feeling around Lana's wetness and moans at how wet and hot Lana is for her.

"I chase you for two years and nothing, what all of the sudden you're into me"? Lana says moaning and breathless. Kalinda then leans in and kisses her, Lana moans into her mouth. Kalinda is really good kisser, she knows where to place her lips, when to stick her tongue down your throat, it's like she has a gameplan and she is really good at sticking to game plans. Kalinda breaks the kiss at the same time she takes her fingers out of Lana, leaving Lana disappointed. They stare into each other's eyes, then Kalinda puts her forehead on Lana's, this is the intimacy Lana has craved for so long, as she puts her hands on Kalinda sharp shoulders. Kalinda then pulls away, looking deep into Lana's eyes and says

"you're getting me killed".

"I'm getting you what". Lana says with a serious and confused look.

"You talk to Lemond bishop"? It's almost a question even though Kalinda knows the answer.

"So that's what this is about". Lana says with disappointment in her voice, she finally thought she had broken Kalinda, that Kalinda couldn't resist her any longer and that this was real, but as usual it's just about business.

"you talk to Lemond Bishop and you get me killed. Kalinda says with a broken voice.

"No, I talk to Lemond Bishop and it turns up the heat". Lana says.

"Stop it Lana, please". Lana has never heard Kalinda beg and for a normal person this wouldn't be begging, but for Kalinda it was and she rarely begged if at all.

"I can't" Lana says, though she wishes she could but she can't put her job on the line, not even for the woman she's wanted for two years. Tears start to form in Kalinda's eyes, Lana can't remember seeing Kalinda this vulnerable, ever.

"I can't" Lana says blowing out a deep breath and looking around, thinking of a way to save Kalinda. "It's my job" she says without looking into Kalinda's eyes, because she knew if she did she would break and succumb to Kalinda's request. Kalinda nods her head, because she understands that if it was her she would the same thing. She then takes a step back and with her tears now gone says

"no you you're right I should have never came over here like this, I mean were talking about your job here". It almost sounds like sarcasm for moment but this time it isn't.

"I'm sorry Kalinda I-".

"Lana I understand really". Kalinda says as she leaned in and kisses Lana.

"But I didn't come all the way over for nothing so, take off your clothes and have a seat". Kalinda said nonchalantly as she pointed for Lana to sit on her couch. Lana stood there for a second, but eventually took offer her robe and sat on the couch. As she was taking it off Kalinda stood still facing the wall until she heard her sit on the couch. Kalinda then turned facing Lana and started to unclothed herself, Lana sitting in awe as Kalinda took down her hair. Kalinda hair was long and wavy and surprisingly long. Kalinda now with nothing on but a bra and panties on stood directly in front of Lana with her flat stomach and shapely hips and asked seductively "do you want me"? As she took of her bra. Lana unable to say words just shook her head. Kalinda was now straddling her with nothing but her lacy underwear. Lana then pulled her in for a kiss, but this wasn't like the first time, it hungry and hard. When Kalinda pulled away for air she looked into Lana's eyes and saw how dark and lustful they were and how turned on Lana was. Lana then went to kiss Kalinda's neck, licking and biting, damn Lana was good. "Take your panties off Lana whispered into Kalinda's ear which made her shiver and turned her on even more." Lana was bossy during sex but that wasn't a surprise to kalinda. She straddled Lana's lap again as Lana put two fingers inside of her

"god you're so wet" Lana says as she starts circling Kalinda's already hard clit. Kalinda starts to moan and moves her body around Lana's circling fingers."I'm going to cum" Kalinda says as Lana inserts three fingers inside her.

"Yeah" Lana says with a wide smile on her face.

"Come here" she says as Lana flips Kalinda over and puts her mouth in between her legs. She starts sucking on her clit and with three fingers still inside Kalinda, she feels her walls close in tighter and tighter around her fingers. "Fuck you're so tight" Lana says as Kalinda is on the brink of climax. She starts shaking violently as a burst if orgasms flow threw her body. After she calms down she opens her eyes and sees Lana staring at her.

"That was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Lana says as kalinda brings Lana where she is now straddling her. She immediately inserts three fingers into Lana, she's alot wetter than she expected after less than a minute Lana is coming in her hand. "I have to go". Kalinda says and leaves before Lana can even ask her to stay.

A few months later.

Lana comes from up under the sheets and sees Kalinda staring up at the ceiling, she's not really surprised it's been happening the few times Kalinda has came over there. She just lays there as though she's uninteresting in the sex, like she's trapped or wanting to be somewhere else. Lana looks into Kalinda's eyes with disappointment.

"what's wrong" she says.

"Nothing" says Kalinda, though even a blind person could that something was clearly wrong. Kalinda's phone rings.

"don't answer it" Lana says as she places kisses on Kalinda's collar bone. She looks at her phone and sees that Nick is calling. "I have to go" Kalinda says.

"You know, you did call me" Lana says with a half smile.

"I know uh...tomorrow night"? Kalinda says as Lana gives her a cold laugh and says seductively "Sorry I inconvenice you".

"Lana I really have to go" Kalinda says with more force as she gently pushes Lana off of her.

Lana's now laying on side facing Kalinda "You know Kalinda sometimes you come over here and I feel like I'm just warming you up for someone else. Lana with a disappointed look.

"you're not". Kalinda says with a reassuring look.

"yeah, right" Lana says sarcastically

"Look at me, Lana you're not". Kalinda says as she's straddles Lana and starts placing kisses down Lana's body

"god you're killing me Kalinda". Lana moans

just as Kalinda is hitting Lana's sensitive spot her phone rings. Lana's now frustrated "Ugh, turn it off".

but she answers anyways "um...hi" she says, not recognizing the number

"aww man that hurts Linda, you've forgotten my number already". A woman on the other end says.

she sounds familiar, real familiar, like a friend she went to college with-

"Oh my god, Taylor is that you". Kalinda says excitingly

"Oh my god, Taylor is that you". The woman says in a prissy white girl voice. "God you sound like 5 year old". She says laughing

"Oh shut up, it's been so long, what you have been up t-, wait how did you get my number"? Kalinda asks curiously, even though she really doesn't care

"I have my ways". Taylor says with a smile on her face

Kalinda can feel Lana's eyes burning a hole in her back.

"Um, hold on Taylor. Kalinda says as she looks at Lana

"I have to go". Kalinda says as she places a kiss on Lana's forehead. Lana just huffs and flips over.

Kalinda waits to put her clothes on and walks out the door "I'm back"

"Who were putting me on hold for? Was it your girlfriend? oh my god you're were having a sexy night. Taylor says laughing

"Um... Maybe, anyways is Jules there"? Jules being a friend of Kalinda's and Taylor's.

"Is that even a question, of course Jules is here". Taylor says a she gives Jules the phone.

"Hi Kalinda, sorry about Taylor interrupting your sexy night." Jules starts cracking up

"Yeah so did you like have candles and rose petals and stuff". Taylor asks, her and Jules can barely hold themselves together.

"you see Taylor, that's why nobody likes you now" Kalinda says a she is getting in her car smiling

"Well you like me" Taylor says in a not so playful voice along with her award winning smile. Taylor actually was a very likable person she was tall, had flawless brown skin, long flowing black and those magical blue eyes. Not to mention that she liked girls and was really fond of Kalinda and Kalinda her.

"That was 6 years ago, Taylor". Kalinda says thinking of past memories of her and Taylor. "I've changed, not to mention I'm sort of in a committed relationship".She says a she's driving to the airport to meet up with them.

"Yeah, sure, for now". Taylor says

Kalinda changes the subject. "So you guys still at airport"? Taylor was the exact opposite of Lana. She was exciting and challenged Kalinda. She knew the right buttons to push and wasnt afraid to push them. But Taylor was also like Lana, she knew what she wanted and went after it, no matter how long it took. Taylor had lost Kalinda once and wasn't stupid enough to lose her again. Whether she was committed in a relationship or not.

"No we're just checking into our rooms now". Jules says

"Oh, okay which hotel"? Kalinda asks

"Um...on 4th avenue, I think".

"You think? Alright, I'm heading over there in like 20 minutes. What's your room number "?Kalinda asks as she turns around and starts heading for the hotel.

"217" Jules says as Taylor is putting their stuff in the room.

"Okay 20, 25 at the most, bye".

Jules answers the knock on the door.

"Well hello sexy lady". Jules says as she brings Kalinda in for a hug.

"Hey, you just don't age, do you?"Kalinda says laughing Jules was shorter than Taylor, but taller than Kalinda and for some reason she never aged, she's looked the same since they were in high school. Her hair was still wavy and blond and stopped right at her shoulder blades and she had hazel eyes.

"It's a gift from the gods". Jules says playfully

"Alright, alright where's my hug". Taylor asks standing across the room with open arms and a puppy dog look on her.

"Up your ass". Kalinda says seriously then they all break out in laughter

"Man you cold as ice Linda." Taylor says as she brings Kalinda for an incredibly tight and long overdue hug, kinda warming actually Kalinda thinks. It was nothing like getting a hug from Taylor, she gave the best hugs."God I've missed you so much". Taylor says rubbing Kalinda's back.

"I've missed you too," Kalinda says looking into Taylor's ocean blue eyes. God she's missed those eyes. "both of you". She says as clears her throat realizing that she's been staring at Taylor entirely too long.

Kalinda clears throat "so you guys didn't just come down here to visit little old me, did you"? Kalinda says as she takes a seat by Jules on the bed.

"Nope, we're moving here, permanently". Jules says as she's gets up and start to unpack her bags

"Really, uh why"? Kalinda asks curiously

"Oh so what you, you uh don't want us here". Taylor says a she's going into the bathroom.

"Are kidding me of course I want you here, but I expected you to call first". Kalinda says apologetically

"Well we just wanted to get the band back together and not trying to boast but...I got a job offer so that's why i moved." Jules says as her and Kalinda direct their eyes to Taylor coming out the bathroom with a toothbrush her mouth.

"What"? Taylor says with a confused look on her face.

"Why did you decide to move, crazy"? Kalinda asks as she takes the toothbrush out of Taylor's mouth

"Oh well you know I've been wanting to own a gym since, forever. So, now I have one. My own MMA gym."

"What...that's amazing". Kalinda says excitingly.

"You're amazing".Taylor says under her breath as the three spend the next couple of hours talking about old times.


End file.
